worldofnirnfandomcom-20200214-history
Remas Durashrai
Historical Data Traits Intelligent, cunning, very calculated and tactical. Almost always has a plan. Stubborn to the point that he will bash said point into your head over and over unrelentingly if possible, very unwilling to lose a disagreement. Headstrong, can be impatient. Can be selfish, even with good intentions. Can be utterly ruthless when need be. Trusts few, keeps a small inner circle that he prefers to stay in. Dislikes dealing with strangers and hates crowds. Dislikes drawing attention to himself. Is strongly loyal to the few that he cares about and will do anything to ensure their safety, fully willing to give the shirt off his back for those people. Dedicated to training his abilities in his pursuit of power, sometimes even coming off as obsessed with it. Dislikes change. Dislikes vampires, if you can believe that. History From Morrowind, the Dunmer Remas' upbringing is fairly unknown and was so long ago that even he cannot remember it all so easily. Perhaps it will all be revealed in time, but for now it is something that he keeps to his chest. What he does remember clearly is what he to this day still considers the worst day of his life. A Morrowind family of vampires seeking to increase their influence and add to their ranks had kidnapped Remas and turned him. Their arrogance in thinking he would become a loyal member of their brood would be their downfall, as the calculated Dunmer would play along until the time came. He slaughtered many of his "brothers" in their sleep, and went on a journey to hunt down the remainder. A journey that he is still on today, though it is not the priority that it used to be. Remas found himself travelling across Tamriel, at times a mercenary, others an adventurer, others the benefactor of many different businesses where his investment made their success... And his riches. He sought power, knowing that it would best benefit his goals and being able to survive long enough to attain them. He found himself coming across the College of Winterhold, and with the promise of furthering his abilities enrolled there as a student. Off on assignment, Remas would find himself face to face with one of his former "brothers", who had found out it was he who had slaughtered their brethren in the estate. The ambush caught Remas off-guard and he was nearly finished off when a man by the name of Jegnorr Scaleblade would intervene, stopping the ambush and helping Remas kill his attacker. While he did not disclose to the man why they were fighting, aside from him being hunted, Remas found himself slowly growing used to the company of the man while he helped the wounded Remas back to town. What originally was an attempt to repay a debt, became something that Remas didn't find himself familiar with, which was a genuine friendship. While critical of the few friends he has made since, Remas is willing to go to great lengths for them, and has found himself part of their adventures in turn. It would do for them to die, after all. While he did not take many friends, he realized he would not be whole without them. And perhaps one day, they would help him achieve his goals, as Jegnorr had before...Category:Dunmer Category:Vampires Category:NPC Category:College of Winterhold Category:Morrowind